overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Enri Emmot
Enri Emmot (エンリ・エモット) is the Chieftain of Carne Village and the older sister of Nemu Emmot. She is the childhood friend of Nfirea Bareare and General of the Goblin Army, she controls a military force that can defeat the Kingdom's Army or Imperial Army. Appearance Enri is described as a fairly beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and her hair tied into braid. Personality Being raised by a loving family, Enri has grown up to be a kind person but has shown to have a strong character. As seen when she willingly sacrifices herself for her little sister. She shows great leadership, being the new village head and defending the town from monsters with the other villagers. Background Growing up in Carne village and living there all her life, Enri has always lived the life of a simple farmer's daughter. Due to her healthy lifestyle, Enri has grown to be physically fit to the point where she is considered as one of the strongest five in the village. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Carne Village gets attacked by Imperial Knights, she tries to escape with her sister. They run into the surrounding forest but get caught by the attackers. However, before she is killed, they are saved by Ainz Ooal Gown, whom they thank for his help. He offers her a healing potion though her sister holds her back as she doesn't trust him. Albedo, who joins shortly afterwards, gets enraged that the two are rejecting his generosity and raises her axe to kill them but is stopped by Ainz. After drinking the healing potion, her wounds heal immediately while she looks on in surprise. Before heading towards the village Ainz casts two protective magics around them and throws two goblin horns for them use to protect themselves. The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea's group arrives at Carne Village only to be welcomed by a group of goblins. The goblin's master was revealed to be Enri. Nfirea asked from where and how she got the Goblins. Enri mentions Ainz's name though she forgets his face. She also tells him about a red potion that healed her and mentions Albedo's name which lead Nfirea to conclude that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. The Two Leaders Arc At morning in Carne Village, Enri prepares breakfast for herself, Nemu, Nfirea, Lizzie and the Goblin Troop. Enri finished her farming for the morning with one of the goblin named Paipo and prepared to return home for lunch. At that time, a goblin rider, Kyumei came and warned something strange was happening in the forest. However, as there is a rare herb that can only be collected during short season, Enri wants to go deep inside the forest. In the next day, Enri, Nfirea and the goblins explored the forest, and searching for both herbs and information about the forest. During the work, they find a Barghest chasing Agu. Enri decides to help him and with the help of Nfirea's magic. Enri commands the goblins to slays the Barghest. After rescuing Agu, he tells them about the situation in the forest. At night, She was awaken by Jugem, leader of the Goblin Troop and inform her about the five ogres that they captured at the forest. She was asked by Jugem to act as the leader of the Goblin Troop in front of the ogres and succeeds on gaining their recognition. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the Kingdom's army attacked her village, she uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her level up in class commander. This newly summoned army repelled the Crown Prince's Army and Carne Village was saved. Abilities While she herself is weak compared to adventurers, the goblin troop she commands can be considered quite strong. She has been training her command abilities by leading the Goblins. Her commanding skill increases and she now leads a professional army of 5,000 goblins summoned from the second horn. Known Classes * Farmer level 1 * Sergeant level 1 * Commander level 2 * General ''' level 2 Main Equipment *Horn of the Goblin General': When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. But it actually requires three conditions to summon an army of goblins. Relationships Nemu Emmot Nemu is Enri's little sister, she deeply cares about her younger sister and willing to sacrifice her life to protect her from danger. She's now currently taking care of Nemu after their parent's death. Ainz Ooal Gown Enri sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and thanked him for saving her and her younger sister's life. After the village was rebuild she wanted to thanked him properly when she has a chance to meet him again. Nfirea Bareare Enri sees Nfirea as a good friend but unaware of his feeling to her. Nfirea finally confesses his love for her, to which she reciprocates and the two became officially a couple. Even after that she still tend to misunderstood Nfirea's feelings. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She has a friendly relationship with Enri but it's all a farce for her sadistic and evil personality. She gave some advice to Enri when she was indicated to be the new chief of the village. Enri is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Goblin Troop The goblin troops are all loyal to Enri, and is willing to even prioritize her safety over themselves and their own race. Ogres These ogres were rescued by Enri's goblin troops, from the Tob Forest. They agreed to obey the young girl and refrain from eating the villagers so long as they were properly fed. Trivia * Ainz regards Enri Emmot as the 2nd most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. * Enri's situation is very similar to Ainz. She suddenly became a leader of an army so she tries to act as a qualified leader in front of her subordinates. Quotes * (To Nfirea): ''"I still have my little sister, so I can't stay depressed like this." * (To Nfirea): "Before we are called forth by God, everyone has things that he or she keeps in their heart. Especially things that cause misfortune when said. But if keeping these secrets cause misfortune to others, that would be another matter. I won’t detest you for this, so no matter what crimes you committed, it would be better to surrender yourself to the authorities!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Chieftain Category:Generals Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick